


The One Where Emma Finally Lets Herself Cry

by sapphiccs



Series: 5 times Henry Hidgens gives someone a hug and the 1 time everyone hugs him back. [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: And if people who aren't my little sisters read this too?, Emma Perkins needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luckily Henry Hidgens is nearby, My little sisters really wanted this, Parental Hidgens, So enjoy sprogs, Well damn I hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiccs/pseuds/sapphiccs
Summary: Emma's been pushing down all her fear and sadness for far too long. I think it's high time she cries





	The One Where Emma Finally Lets Herself Cry

It had been months since Hatchetfield had been saved. So why did Emma still feel like this? Like she was constantly in danger, like if she went outside she would see dozens of people acting like they’re in musicals.

It wasn’t like she could talk to anyone about it though. Paul was dealing with enough himself, she didn’t want to make him worry. But who else could she talk to? She’d kept up this strong facade for so long now that if she broke it everyone would worry.

 

So she kept bottling it up.

 

What else could she do?

 

Of course, Emma realised in hindsight as she curled up sobbing in her bed, that was never going to be sustainable. Surely she would have learnt by now. She tried the same thing in senior year when everything was going wrong, and when her sister died, and during the whole musical bullshit.

 

It always ended badly for her.

 

At least she didn’t have to go anywhere. She bit back another sob, trying desperately not to spiral. She couldn’t afford to be like this for days. She just had to wait until she could lock herself away with no one to worry about her and then she could break fully.

 

Emma stayed, curled up like that for an hour before straightening out and sitting up. Okay breakdown averted. Now to go and act normal so no one worries. Easy enough. Sure it may backfire even more for her later, but it’ll stop anyone from worrying.

 

After all, she’s well practiced at pretending shes okay. Right?

 

“Emma, I was about just about to go upstairs and knock your door for you, good timing! I found an interesting looking film on Netflix and was wondering if you wanted to watch it with me?"

Henry grinned at her, a plate of cookies clutched in his hands that he carefully put down on the stained coffee table. Emma grinned back and sat down on the couch next to Henry, pulling a blanket off the side table to cover them both.

"I would love to. You know I'm always up for movies and snacks."

 

The film was average at best, only made good by the snacks and the company, her and Henry making sarcastic comments about the idiocy of certain characters.

 

It was fun.

 

She hadn’t felt this safe, this relaxed in a while. She curled up shifting closer to Henry who had somehow become like a father to her. Better than her own father who kicked her out after graduation after she came out as trans. Who never acknowledged her as his daughter. Who always preferred her sister. Who, even after the...averted disaster, didn’t bother checking up on her.

 

Her breath caught in her throat.

 

“Emma are you alright? You look quite pale.” Henry lightly pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

She shook her head, trying to shift away. Emma could feel the tears rising even as she tried to pull away.

 

“I’m fine Henry. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Emma, you’re crying. You’re not fine.”

A loud sob.

“Fuck. Oh god. I'm sorry.” Emma furiously wiped her eyes, the tears flowing steadily down her face,

Henry’s arms pulled her close, a hand keeping a steady weight on Emma’s back. She couldn’t stop crying. Not now she’d started. Everything she had been keeping bottled up for months was finally coming out through these tears.

 

How scared she was.

 

How she couldn’t help but feel alone.

 

How everything she had tried so hard to pull together had fallen apart.

 

How her parents didn’t care about her anymore.

 

How there were times, even now, even in this big house filled with her friends, that she felt invisible.

 

“It’s okay Emma. I’m here. It’s okay. You’re okay. Just let it out Emma.”

 

“Fuck oh god I’m sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry” Emma couldn't stop apologising for her tears. No one was ever meant to see her break like this. She was meant to be the strong one. Why couldn't she have been strong a little longer?

 

“Emma my girl, you don’t have to apologise for crying. Out of everyone I have ever cared about, you are the strongest. It’s okay to cry Emma. It's not a weakness. You're okay, I'm here.”

 

Emma started crying harder. How could Henry be so kind and calm even as she was crying on him. She clung to him as though the second she let go, he would push her away like so many others had. Instead, Henry kept her close to him, just letting her cry.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Emma looked up at him, her eyes now red and her face tearstained. Henry just smiled at her and lightly rubbed her back.

 

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this Henry. I swear I don’t normally start crying over absolutely nothing like that.” Emma wiped her eyes and sighed, grabbing one of the last cookies from the plate.

 

“You know Emma, I’ve been teaching for a long time and I’ve found over the years that usually when someone is upset over what seems like nothing, it usually means that there’s something they haven’t been allowing themselves to feel.”

 

“I’m just a mess lately is all. Everything kind of just hit me all at once today I guess. I feel better after crying like my older sister when I ate her barbie.” Emma laughed, a real genuine laugh at her joke.

 

“You ate her barbie Emma? Surely that wasn’t the healthiest idea!”

 

“I never told you the story?! It all started when she was…”

 

Emma felt so much lighter, even if the fear, and the years of built up hurt still lingered below the surface of her mind. Maybe one day she would let herself talk to someone about it, but for now? Well Emma was just happy telling Henry the story of everything she ever ate that she really should not have eaten.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so both my sisters wanted more, and the comments I recieved on my Paul fic seemed quite eager for more too. So I decided yeah I'm gonna make this a series. In other words, keep an eye out because eventually everyone is getting hugged.  
> Come talk to me about Starkid or anything over on my tumblr @sapphic-rowlet I love talking to new people, dont worry, its cool


End file.
